


[你x诺兰]痴汉的yy日常（1）

by 1y298



Series: 【你x诺兰】 [1]
Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 【补档】今天是开往幼儿园的小车——事实证明，诺兰的房间和他的办公室一样好逃出去。应该会有下一次更新，但是不知道是在什么时候。





	[你x诺兰]痴汉的yy日常（1）

1）

你进入了诺兰的房间，轻车熟路的锁上门。房间里的安保设施已经被提前关闭，此处对于你来说绝对安全。

你靠近的毫无防备的诺兰，他似乎是靠在椅子上休息，丝毫没有注意到房间里的异动——直到一把手枪抵在他的太阳穴。他惊慌地望向你，试图呼叫保安让你滚出去。

这当然是无用的，你不可置否的一笑，像是威胁似的抚摸着手枪扳机，让他老实点待在原地。

你像是个入室抢劫的强盗，把房间的原主人固定在椅子上，并且漫不经心的检查着他的抽屉，结果让你不免感到有些失望——原本里面被你塞满的充满爱意的情书，现在好像已经被全部处理掉。

但这没有什么好可惜的，你俯下身亲吻他的额头，但是他的脸色却在瞬间变得扭曲起来。你不知道为什么他会如此排斥你与他的亲密，你以为自己已经渗透到了他生活的方方面面，你知道他的每一封邮件，听过他的每一次谈话——他拿你无可奈何，你可以用无数种方式威胁他，因此你更加放肆。

他的不领情让你不免有些失落，但这并不妨碍你的亲吻，从眉梢到脸颊，再到嘴唇。你能感受到他温热的气息变得混乱，不顺从你挑逗着他的舌尖，扭过头想要躲避。

但他的动作被你手上的枪封锁住，你把手枪更加抵近，让他可以轻易的感受到死亡的威胁。你的吻不断深入，直到达到两人的极限，你才恋恋不舍地分开了双唇。

他看上去有些疲惫，你这才意识到为了躲避你他已经很久没有回过家了。或许他不敢停下来休息，因为他知道你非常喜欢他放松时毫无防备的模样，毕竟你送给他整整一本相册装下他的睡颜。你突然笑起来，注视着这张让你沉沦的脸庞。他长得很特别，当你在电视上第一次见到那意气风发的人物，你便渴望与他有一段交集，为此你当然可以不择手段。

你现在可以做任何事，他不可能反抗得你，毕竟这是一个连游戏装备都需要别人帮助携带的人。你放下枪，用领带遮住了他的眼睛。你一点也不害怕伤害到他，因为他也可能在第二天派出多架无人机把你炸成粉碎，你享受着接近危险的快感，然后摘取正中心甘美的果实。

你现在可以突破仅仅凭借他的声音自慰以度过漫长夜晚的阶段，你知道的，他毫无防备的待在你的面前。

 

你脱下了他修身的长裤，把手伸向他的双腿间。你轻巧的握住他的分身，像是无数次在房间里的你所想象的一样。他忍不住爆出粗口，警告着你注意自己的言行。你很想笑话他说这话是不是有点太晚了，毕竟——你简直把除了强迫他以外的所有痴汉行径都做了个遍。

事实上这是你要做的下一件事。

你狠狠的瞪了他一眼，把手中的东西用力一握，他吃痛的叫出声来，脸颊被羞耻涨红，咬牙切齿中带着些不可思议。你强迫他在你的面前露出丑态，挑逗的指尖不断把他逼向高潮。你疯狂的在他的口中索取，想取得满足自己心意的报酬。

他猛地颤抖起来，双手反绑举过头顶的姿势让他无处躲藏，克制不住自己急促的呻吟声。他试图从你的怀抱里挣脱出去，但在这狭小的空间里的动作只能让他被迫与你靠的更紧。

最后你的手心被他的液体濡湿，你强行把手指塞进他的口中，顶住牙齿不让他的颌骨合上，食指挑起他的舌尖绕着口腔的轮廓搅动，指节却不断深入，挑战他对于异物的承受能力。

他没办法擦去来不及咽下顺着嘴角淌下的唾液，他哀求似的望着你，尽管被领带遮住你看不到他的眼神，但黑暗是优秀的调情剂，来源于未知的恐惧让他格外敏感。

你不断向他重复你是深爱着他的，为此你可以付出一切，你愿意用任何方式向他展现你最纯粹的爱意。

……好吧，你承认这是假的，你的爱一点也不纯粹。你恨不得占有他的全部，剥离他身上一切与你无关的事物。你曾经想过折断他的双腿，永久的将他的手臂捆在囚笼中，让他的双眼再也看不见阳光，这样你可以永远的爱着他——但你觉得这是不可以的，你爱着会畏惧的他，而不是一个美丽的人偶。

他并不知道他侥幸躲过了你极端的邪念，他只知道你开始亲吻他的锁骨。你在他的身上留下显眼的痕迹，并警告他明天不能试图把他们遮挡住。

他下意识点了点头，你拉住他的双腿缠上你的腰肢，摩擦着他他萎靡下去的分身。

你看得出来他在控制自己的欲望，于是你伸出手狠狠的蹂躏着他，报复性的玩弄着他的敏感点。

在发泄一次后他的身体很快泛上一层浅红色，这让他看起来比平时更加诱人。他炽热的身体在颤抖，后穴扩张润滑刺激着他的神经，他哭了出来，你看到浅色的领带上被染上了一片深色。

他在被你插入的那一刻终于彻底喘息出声，甚至无法掩饰自己被快感侵蚀的事实。他有些跟不上你的节奏，哀求着让你放过他，你的分身被他的括约肌紧紧吸住，用力顶着穴道里某一个点，他的身体突然颤栗像是一阵电流从下至上通了过去。

他混杂着警告和求饶的话渐渐被喘息所取代，甚至说不出一个完整的句子，只是跟着你的节奏扭动腰身让你更方便的在一次又一次的贯穿中让他得到更激烈的触感。

你咬住他的脖颈，弥漫开的血腥气充斥了你的口腔，他这时甚至感觉不到疼痛，酥麻的痛楚转换成了更加尖锐的情欲麻痹了大脑，等待着你的下一次进入。

你的余光注意到他的手机放在了不远处，屏幕亮了起来，看起来是他的女助手发来的短信。你拿过手机，短信里通知他赶紧回公司开会——这让你感到很不安，你并不知道如果放开了他什么时候才能等到他的下一次拥抱。

他意识到你的动作停了下来，有些不解的蹭了蹭你的脸，刚才激烈的运动让他止不住喘息。

你把手机抓了过来，锁屏的密码对你而言不存在任何阻拦。你紧紧的抱着他，拨打了弗娜莱的电话，你告诉诺兰让他拒绝接下来的一切安排，否则他将再也回不到以前的世界，说着你狠狠的插进去贯穿他的后穴，试图用这种方式将你们联系在一起。

电话很快被接通，女助手一贯冷淡的音调响起，将短信里的通知再次重复一遍。

他恢复了一丝理智，显得有些惊慌总算是记起了你是一个打乱他顺序的破坏者。他试图求助，你一把捂住了他的嘴，低下头充满恶意的警告他，你知道如果事情超出了你的控制范围你为了占有他什么都能干得出来。

女助手被这突然的沉默弄得有些疑惑，她开始询问是否出了状况。你用眼神告诉他赶紧拒绝然后挂掉电话，再次把手机抵在他的耳边。

不，什么事都没有。他强忍着呻吟出声的欲望，努力维持平常的语调。

你揉捏着他胸前的朱红，加快自己切入的速度，你隐隐有些兴奋，毕竟你无数次幻想过在众目睽睽之下将他按在桌上操弄，看着他的尊严亲手被你摧毁殆尽。你觉得拨通这一通电话的你目的一点也不纯粹，你果然很喜欢看着他这幅难受到想哭的神色。

他之前被你弄射过好几次这时就显得有些疲倦，但很快又被你挑起了再做一次的兴趣，他的后穴被异物充满，隐隐在双腿间流出些道不明的液体滴在地上。此时面对女助手的询问他实在没有回应的精力，只求快些结束全力应付你的挑逗。

今天的会议很重要，你应该知道我们为了合作付出了多大的努力——女助手很难接受诺兰为了搪塞她临时编出的借口，不断强调着可能造成的损失。

你则压在他的身上笑看着他强装出正经的样子，努力让漏出的喘息声不会顺着话筒传到另一边去。

他在回复对方之余不断乞求你的操弄，配合着你让想让两人一起逼近高潮。

他试图用权势警告她不要再多嘴自己的判断，但是那暧昧的语调听不出什么威慑力，反而流露出一丝媚态，被你握住的他的下体前端开始溢出液体，他的呼吸急促起来，拼命告诫你挂掉电话。

女助手开始抱怨起来，像是听出了事情不对，大叫着让这边不要结束通话，随即传来一阵骚动。你笑了笑，低下头虔诚的亲吻了诺兰的额头，挂掉电话，让它自由飞行成一个弧度。

你帮助他完成了最后一次的释放，楼下的声响让你来不及为这场闹剧送上一出完美的结局。

你悄悄的从他的房间里退了出来，打开自己的手机——连接进了他家里的监控设备。

你打算制作一份大礼。


End file.
